<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cemetery in Dreams, Graveyard in Reality by Fiddlerinthewoods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881306">Cemetery in Dreams, Graveyard in Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods'>Fiddlerinthewoods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cemetery, Character Study, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, fun fact a graveyard is actually in the grounds of a church while a cemetery is not, graveyards, legend thinks about stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Linktober Day Seven: Graveyard</p><p>During his quests, it seemed that no matter where he went, there was always a cemetery or graveyard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cemetery in Dreams, Graveyard in Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: mentions of death</p><p>I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Legend dreamt of Koholint. Most of his dreams would focus on <em>her, </em>and he’d often wake up in the morning with a very bad temper. There was once when it didn’t.</p><p>Near the center of Koholint was a cemetery. The cemetery wasn’t the biggest cemetery around, and all of the names on the graves had been faded with age. Dead trees lined the outskirts of the cemetery, where crows would sit and watch over the deceased. The ghosts of the dead would rise up from the ground and attack him if he went too close.</p><p>From what he knew, those ghosts were actually called Ghini—round translucent bodies with a singular eye that would try and kill Legend whenever he passed through the cemetery. They were also in the other Hyrules, specifically Hyrule’s and Four’s. Wild thought they were ghosts when he first saw one.</p><p>Legend had passed through the cemetery many times, and had always wondered why there was a lonely grave far away from the rest of them. Pink flowers surrounded the gravestone so although it was alone it wasn’t lonely. It was only after he was nearly halfway through ‘saving’ Koholint did he find the owner of the grave.</p><p>They were a pink ghost who consistently looked saddened. As soon as Legend had left the Angler’s Tunnel, they came up to him and asked for him to take them to their home, which was located on the bay. After that, they asked for him to take them to their grave—which was the grave surrounded by flowers. The ghost then finished their journey to the afterlife.</p><p>No matter how much he tried to read the faint writing, he could never figure out what the name of the pink ghost was. Although he never knew them, he was glad that he was able to help them on their journey. Even if their journey was apart of the dream.</p><p>There was a graveyard in his Hyrule, located east to the Sanctuary. Although the most convenient way to Kakariko Village passed by the graveyard, Legend strayed far away from it ever since the last time he stepped foot there he had to bury his uncle. He couldn’t face it without remembering his uncle, and those emotions were too strong to display to others.</p><p>During his quests, it seemed that no matter where he went, there was always a cemetery or graveyard. Hyrule, Lorule, Labrynna, Holodrum, Koholint…. Legend didn’t like graveyards or cemeteries, but always got familiar with them as he normally needed to defeat a boss located under the graves. There was too much death there, and way too many enemies.</p><p>If he wanted to stay away from cemeteries in life, then that was fine. He was going to lie in the cemetery for thousands of years after he dies, anyway, so wanting to put as much distance between him and it was reasonable.</p><p>After all, there was no escaping death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>